ulthelesfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Bloodlines
In the Aiedonian Empire, some noble bloodlines are considered greater than others, due to their supposed lineage to the All-Father and his son Braedon the Conqueror, the first Ruler and Protector of Aiedon. These Bloodlines are often referred to as the Imperial Houses and each draw direct lineage to one of the five wives of Braedon the Conqueror. These house are Flaemmewrynn, Verdanmoor, Ashenburne, Breathorn, and Maerthfell. All other noble Houses are considered lesser and, in accordance with the succession charter of Emperor Aerick the Keeper, do not have a claim to the Dragon Seat. It’s also clear that the Imperial Houses hold a superior claim to the Dragon Seat, as they are among the very few Aiedonian bloodlines to inherit the black hair of Braedon the Conqueror, although darker hair also pops up in the lesser noble Houses. Of the Imperial Houses, only four have ascended the Dragon Seat throughout the Empire’s history, namely House Ashenburne (two-three dynasties), House Verdanmoor (one dynasty), House Flaemmewrynn (one dynasties) and House Maerthfell (one dynasty). House Ashenburne is by many considered a somewhat more noble House than the other Imperial Houses, as it has housed many of the more revered Emperors, such as Aiheron, Dagor, Maerdon and Aerick the Keeper. House Breathorn have been fairly satisfied keeping off the Dragon Seat, as it is a position fraught with many dangers and have in this way been able to avoid much of the destruction following the Ashen Wars. In fact, House Breathorn were the first House to publicly declare for both Aerick the Keeper and Shae II the Just and did much to legitimize both claims. In many ways, it is seen as paramount for a candidate for Emperor to have House Breathorn in their pocket, as they have acted as literal kingmakers on multiple occasions. The reigning Empress, Shae II the Just, is one of a very finite number of females elected to ascend the Dragon Seat, and also one only two to not claim ancestry to one of the Imperial Houses. In fact, Shae was merely a noble from a minor Ciludonian House before ascending to the Dragon Seat. Following the Mage’s War, Shae had been the most instrumental person in taking down the rogue mages alongside her personal friend, although some speculated lover, Kullervo Half-Elven. The destructive war that preceded her ascension had left most Houses in a poor state with few heirs eligible in the main Houses of age. Such a destructive period would have to be followed by peace and stability with a strong leader in charge. As the Imperial Houses were weakened, and Shae had strong support in both the local populace and in many noble Houses, the Imperial Houses were strong-armed by the coalition that had ended the war to accept Shae’s ascension. This would, however, not come without sacrifices from Shae herself, and in order to at least have tenuous claim to the legitimacy required by the Aiedonian constitution, Shae’s faint heritage to Aerick the Keeper was brought to the foreground and to further cement the legitimacy of her line, she wed the 45-year old Agaewynn of House Ashenburne. This served to tie her to the Ashenburne House properly, and though she herself isn’t a true Ashenburne, her line is still considered the third Ashenburne dynasty. Category:Aiedonian Empire